How Do I Live
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Song fic special! this is to celibrate my 30th story! I hope you enjoy!  Song is hoe do I Live by Trisha Yearwood.  The pairings are Miz/Randy, Miz/Kofi, and Miz/JoMo Please review! BOU/BOY!
1. RandyMizzy

_!YAY! This will be a story to celibrate now having written 30 stories that are posted on my profile! This will Be a song fic like always, to the song How Do I Live By Trisha Yearwood. I am going to do three parts to this, for three different parings. All with the Miz of coarse. Im going to take the song lyrics and spit them up, putting some lyrics in each chapter but with three different pairings. JoMo/Miz, Randy/Miz, Kofi/Miz. First chapter is Randy/Miz_

_**Song-How Do I Live By Trisha Yearwood**_

_**Pairing-Randy/Miz, JoMo/Miz, Kofi/Miz**_

_**Warnings-Slash (Possible Cursing)**_

**How Do I, Get Through One Night Without You**

**If I Had To Live Without You,**

**What Kind Of Life Would That Be?**

**Oh and I, Need You In My Arms **

**Need You To Hold**

**You're My World, My Heart, My Soul**

**If You Ever Leave**

**Baby, You Would Take Away Everything Good In My Life**

Randy Orton could never, and would never be without Mike. Mike was his baby, his lover, his pride, and his joy, all in one. Randy has been with Mike going on 2 years now and to imagine waking up one morning and Mike not being pressed up against his chest was one of the scariest thoughts in the world to Randy.

Randy could not sleep if Mike was not wrapped securely in his arms. Randy had to feel that Mike was safe or he couldn't sleep and Randy knew that as long as he was alive he would protect Mike. Mike was his world, his heart, his soul, if something ever happened, if Mike left, he would take everything Randy held dear.

**And Tell Me Now**

**How Do I Live Without You**

**I Want To Know**

**How Do I Breath Without You**

**If You Ever Go**

**How Do I Ever, Ever Survive**

**How Do I**

**How Do I**

**Oh, How Do I Live?**

The feeling of hands around his neck brought Randy out of his thoughts. When he looked down he was met with big, blue eyes and a grin that never failed to light up his whole world. Mike leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Randy couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.** Mike took Randy's hand and started to lead him out of the room, Randy couldn't bring himself to worry about Mike leaving him anymore because anyone could clearly see that Mike loved Randy just as much as Randy loved Mike.**


	2. JoMoMizzy

_~Okay so this is the JoMo/Miz part of the fic. Please Enjoy And Review!~_

**Without You,**

**There'd Be No Sun In My SkyThere Would Be No Love In My Life**

**There Would Be No World Left For Me**

**And I**

**Baby I Don't Know What I Would Do**

**I Would Be Lost If I Lost You**

**If You Ever Leave**

**Baby You Would Take Away Everything Real In My Life**

I got a small taste of being without Mike when the draft came and let me say I didn't like it one bit. It was horrible I missed him like crazy. The bed was colder at night, I was lonely period. But thank God I got put in RAW to and so I got him back. And its better than ever. Mike is climbing the ladder in the business and I couldn't be more proud of him. He brightens up my day to day life, without him its pretty bleak.

**And Tell Me Now**

**How Do I Live Without You**

**I Want To Know**

**How Do I Breath Without You **

**If You Ever Go**

**How Do I Ever, Ever Survive?**

**How Do I**

**How Do I**

**Oh, How Do I Live?**

**Please Tell Me Baby!**

**Morrison rolled over in bed and lazily slung an arm over Mike's waist and pulled him closer. John places a soft kiss in Mike's blond hair. He nuzzled Mike's neck. "I love you baby." John stated into Mike's neck and he heard Mike mutter something that was incomprehensible in his sleep but John was pretty sure he knew what he was saying.**


	3. KofiMiz

_~Yay part three! Kofi/Miz! Please enjoy and review!~_

**How Do I Go On?**

**If You Ever Leave**

**Well Baby You Would Take Away Everything**

**Need You With Me**

**Baby Don't You Know That Your Everything Good In My Life**

Kofi and Mike were at a party at the moment, Mike looked wonderful as always and Kofi was having a blast dancing with him. Right when they got there, their song started to play so Kofi dragged Mike onto the dance floor.

The Part was at Teddy's place, his dad was throwing it and they invited everyone. It just so happens that today was his and Mike's one year anniversary.

**And Tell Me Now**

**How Do I Live Without You**

**I Want To Know**

**How Do I Breath Without You**

**If You Ever Go**

**How Do I Ever, Ever Survive?**

**How Do I**

**How Do I**

**Oh, How Do I live**

As the song played, Kofi sang quietly into Mike's ear. "How do I live without you? I want to know. How Do I breath without you? If you ever know." Kofi sang, and Mike's face burnt up. Kofi looked down at Mike. "So tell me Mike…How do I live without you?" Mike looked at him long and hard. "I have no idea so its good we will never have to worry about that, because it would take and act of God his self ti take me away from you." Kofi felt his insides warm up. He touched his forehead to Mike's and gently kissed him, sealing the promise that nothing would ever tear them apart.

**How Do I Live Without You**

**How Do I Live Without You, Baby**

**How Do I Live **


End file.
